1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling mount, and more particularly to ceiling mount having two wings selectively extending outward from a central rod to abut a face of a ceiling so as to support a load attached to a base of the central rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During renovation or decoration of a building, a ceiling light is the most popular object to be chosen to enhance the soft touches to the building. For its easy installation and maintenance, a lot of ceiling lights are used in modern constructions. While mounting the ceiling light, a fixing mount is required to support the load of the ceiling light such that the operator is able to readily adjust the angle of the ceiling light. Other than the ceiling light, lighting instruments of different kinds to be mounted on the ceiling also require a fixing mount so as to support the load of the lighting instruments. Other applications such as the surveillance camera also needs a fixing mount to support the weight of the camera.
With reference to FIG. 6, a fixing mount is composed of a base (51) and a casing (51) securely yet detachably connected to the base (51). The casing (52) is circular in shape so that after the base (51) is mounted on the ceiling (not shown) via threaded holes defined through the base (51) and threaded bolts (not shown), the operator is able to install an object such as a surveillance camera to the base (51) and then casing (52) is securely connected to the base (51) to protect the object inside the casing (52) from damage of any kind. Therefore, it is noted that the installation process of the fixing mount is too time consuming and inappropriate in that when the thickness of the ceiling is various from one another, the operator will have to purchase a different ceiling mount to adapt for this different ceiling thickness, which is still, a waste of money.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved ceiling mount to mitigate the aforementioned problems.